winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx (Group)
|Row 3 title = Affiliation |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Skills, Abilities, and Weapons |Row 4 info = Ancestral Wands (S6) Tynix Bracelets (S7) |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Origin |Row 6 info = Alfea |Row 7 title = First Appearance |Row 7 info = Welcome to Magix! (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) #1: The Castle (Comics) |Row 8 title = Latest Appearance |Row 8 info = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx) |gallery = Yes}} The Winx are a group of six fairies that serve as the primary protagonists of Winx Club, its spin-off, World of Winx, and are the faces of both franchises. Originally a group of five, the girls start out as fledgling fairies attending the Alfea College for Fairies and eventually grow to become the protectors of their various homeworlds and the Magic Dimension as a whole. Overview Initially, the Winx Club was a group of five fairies trying to get through their rigorous school year at Alfea, a prestigious school for fairies. Each with their own aspirations and goals, the girls of the Winx Club sought out to make their school years memorable by braving through hardships and experiencing new things all while sticking by each other as best friends. During their first school year, the girls formed a serious rivalry with a trio of senior witches who called themselves the Trix as they were constantly after Stella's magic ring and would do anything to get their hands on it. This eventually led to the girls uncovering the Trix's true motives as well as the source of Bloom's mysterious fire powers and past. Once the Trix caused a full-on war to break out in their conquest for Magix, the Winx ended up becoming key players in the resistance against them and it was this battle that led the five girls down their current path of interdimensional heroism. By their second year, the Winx Club grows from five to six when they aid and befriend Aisha (Layla), the Princess of Andros, and bond with her Pixie friends. The group of six go on to take down major threats to the Magic Dimension much bigger than the Trix such as Lord Darkar and Valtor, all while helping Bloom uncover more of her past and gain better control of her immense powers over the Dragon's Flame. Their exploits lead them to be recognized as Protectors of the Magic Dimension and the most powerful fairies within it. They also gain many powerful allies along the way and remain fairly humble; refusing to let their fame get to their heads (for the most part). Winx Club Seasons |-|Season 1= The founding members of the Club are all introduced to one another in the episode "Welcome to Magix!" upon being assigned to the same dorm on their first day attending the Alfea College for Fairies. Shortly after getting acquainted, the girls decide to head into the nearby city to get lunch and hang out, during which Bloom, who is masquerading under Varanda's name, storms off feeling insulted. She eventually calms down after being able to call her mother but becomes nervous at the sight of Knut spying on her new friends. Curious as to what he could be up to, Bloom follows the ogre until he ends up in an alleyway and meets with three witches. This ends up leading into the first of many confrontations the Winx have with the Trix, a trio of senior witches from the rival school, Cloud Tower, as Bloom's struggle to defend herself from the Trix's attacks attracts the Winx to the alleyway, prompting them to join the fight. Unfortunately, the Trix prove to be too strong for them, so Stella uses her sceptre to teleport her friends to safety. While back at Alfea, Bloom is outed for lying about her identity but gets the chance to stay thanks to the approval of Headmistress Faragonda and, though initially upset for feeling tricked, Flora, Tecna and Musa decide to give Bloom another chance at befriending them. In fact, once the five fairies return to their dorm, they decide to give their group a name and all agree on the name Bloom ends up proposing: Winx Club. Now with a name for themselves, the Winx begin going on various misadventures as they bump heads with the Trix, who are constantly trying to steal Stella's magic ring away. |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= |-|Revenge of the Trix= |-|The Battle for Magix= |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Comics Winx Club |-|Season 1= Much like the animated series, all the founding members of the Winx Club are assigned to the same dorm room in the Alfea College for Fairies. After meeting each other for the first time in Issue 1 and introducing each other (Bloom masquerading under Varanda's name), the five fairies decide to head out for the nearby city for lunch. The girls eventually settle down at a small café to eat and relax until Bloom storms off when Tecna makes fun of "primitive" phone. While talking to her mom on a nearby payphone, Bloom spots Knut spying on her new group of friends and decides to follow him after recognizing him as the ogre who attacked her and her family back on Earth. Unfortunately, Knut manages to catch Stella by herself and robs her of her magic ring-turned-sceptre in the process. Bloom continues tailing Knut until she finds him with a trio of witches who are also after Stella's ring. This ultimately leads to the Winx's first encounter with the Trix, a trio of senior witches that attend the Cloud Tower School for Witches—the school that Headmistress Faragonda warned them of. During the fight, Bloom takes back the sceptre and awakens her dormant magical powers, which causes the Trix and Knut to flee. However, she blows her cover as Princess Varanda to the rest of the Winx when she tries to return the sceptre to Stella. Luckily, though, Faragonda allows for Bloom to stay in Alfea while the rest of the Winx forgive her after Stella explained the whole thing. As their freshman year progresses, the Winx begin to grow closer as friends as they thwart the dastardly plans of the Trix and form potential romances with the Specialists: boys who attend the nearby school of Red Fountain, which specializes in training the next generation of magical warriors. For instance, in the following issue, the Winx manage to stop the Trix from sabotaging the Traditional Meeting Party between Alfea and Red Fountain by executing their first counterspell, which they celebrate by dancing the night away during the party. By the beginning of Issue 3, each of the girls (minus Flora) have become notably interested in a few of the Specialists from the dance the night before. Bloom found herself more attracted to the somewhat shy blonde squire, Brandon, Stella was particularly fond of the charming and equally flirtatious Prince Sky, Musa became entranced by the mysterious and silent Riven and Tecna set her sights on Timmy, albeit negatively due to an unsavory first meeting between the two. The next day, during physical training, Bloom begins to notice how well they all move together as a unit and soon, the girls get the idea to form a group since they did so well to foil the Trix's spell at the dance. Once Tecna proposes that they give their group a name they would be unable to forget, she, Stella, Musa and Flora come up with various names but cannot come to an agreement on any of them until Bloom catches sight of some butterflies and suggests that they come up with a name that reflects what they want to be in the future. Remembering how they gain wings whenever they transform, Stella proposes that they call themselves "The Wings Club" or "Wings" for short, but Flora does not want to drop the butterfly theme. Bloom then combines the two as she scrawls something in the dirt and, once she finishes, she shows the girls the logo she wrote while suggesting that they can call what they aspire to be "Winx"; giving them the name "Winx Club." The girls unanimously agree on their name being The Winx Club and Stella decides to have them all make their first official Winx Club vow: to help each other always, never hide anything from each other and fight together against evil and injustice. Throwing all their hands together, the five fairies promise to keep this vow in the name of the Winx Club and cheer, which unintentionally attracts the attention of Prince Sky and Brandon, who were flying overhead while on a mission to the Protected Territory. When the boys land their shuttle to greet the Winx, Stella misuses the Club Oath to guilt the girls into letting her go on a joyride with Prince Sky. The girls ultimately give in as Stella boards the shuttle with Prince Sky who, despite being on a mission, leaves his squire behind to take her out on the joyride he offered. This eventually leads Bloom to chase after the shuttle with Brandon as Musa, Tecna and Flora are left to keep Griselda distracted if she ever comes by. *Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom *Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark *Issue 6: The Swamp Monster *Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy *Issue 9: A Job for Bloom *Issue 10: The Revelation *Issue 11: Dragon's Flame *Issue 12: Magic Battle *Issue 13: Moonlight *Issue 15: Dragon's Land *Issue 16: King Nobody |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= World of Winx |-|Season 1= *Issue 156: The Talent Show *Issue 157: The Magic Storm *Issue 158: The Charity Race *Issue 159: Lily's Big Heart *Issue 160: A Dive on Lynphea *Issue 161: Technomagic Competition *Issue 162: Musa's Idol *Issue 163: Fairy Halloween *Issue 164: The Ice Land *Issue 165: A Special New Year *Issue 166: A Talent to Discover |-|Season 2= *Issue 167: Love Trap *Issue 168: The Music Festival *Issue 169: The Ladybug Prize *Issue 170: A Magical World *Issue 171: In the World of Dreams Trivia *Stella is the oldest in the group while Tecna is the youngest. *Bloom, Aisha, and Tecna are the only Winx members with named power sources—the Dragon Flame, Morphix, and Technomagic respectively. *Currently, Aisha and Flora are the only members of the Winx that have not been turned evil. **The first was Bloom towards the end of the second season after she was corrupted by Lord Darkar's minion and forced into becoming Dark Bloom. **Second was Tecna in the Season 5 episode "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. **Third was Musa four episodes later in "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a mutant seal by Tritannus. **Fourth was Stella in the Season 6 episode "Queen for a Day" when her mind was corrupted by Selina's Magical Mirror. *Half of the Winx are members of royalty, though, this is raised to sixty-percent in both the comics and the 4Kids dub of the show. In Winx on Ice: The Novel of the Show, it is implied that all the Winx fairies are princesses. **For most of the older comic issues, Tecna is made the princess of her home realm. This is later changed in Issue 90 when she inexplicably loses her royal status to match her original TV series counterpart. **In the 4Kids dub, Musa is made the Princess of the Harmonic Nebula. Following the debut of the realm's true princess, Galatea, in Season 3, it is revealed that Musa's father, Ho-Boe gave up his royal status as prince to be with Matlin. Even following this logic, Musa could not officially be considered a princess because once Ho-Boe gave up his royal status, his descendants would never be able to regain royal status and would be seen as commoners. **Taking Roxy into account during her short time as an officially recognized Winx Club member in the comics, four out of seven of the Winx girls would be princesses. *Roxy's status as an official member of the Winx Club was not made clear until Season 5, where she played little to no part in the overall plot and barely interacted with the Winx. **Supposedly, Roxy was set to become the seventh member of the Winx Club. Many signs point to this initially being the case with Season 4 having major focus on her as a character and thus, her relationship with the Winx, similarly to Aisha in Season 2. The episode titled "7: The Perfect Number" also seems to reflect this, however, due to negative fan backlash, Roxy was written out of being the next Winx and, come her next appearance in Season 5, she was relegated to a minor background role with little to no lines. ***Even in later appearances such as Season 7 or Season 1 of the spin-off series, World of Winx, Roxy acts more like an ally in a similar vein to Daphne or Faragonda; helpful but still too distant to become a Winx girl. **In many of her early appearances in the Winx Club Comic Series—specifically, her debut issue—Bloom states that she is, in fact, a member of the Club. Despite this though, Roxy makes little to no appearances once the comics begin to take place during and after the events of Season 5 like in the animated series. *Coincidentally, in all of the English dubs, at least one of the Winx girls shares the same voice actress with a member of the Trix. **In the 4Kids dub, Caren Manuel voices Stella and Darcy while Lisa Ortiz voices Musa and Icy. **In the Cinélume dub, both Sarah McCullough and Anik Matern voice Musa and Stormy. **In the Dubbing Brothers dub, Becca Ordonez-Zagorin voices Stella and Darcy in the third movie. **In the DuArt dub, Haven Paschall voices Bloom and Darcy while Saskia Maarleveld voices Tecna and Stormy. *In World of Winx, Musa and Flora are the only Winx members whose Nemeses are made to exploit the weaknesses of their respective powers rather than their personal or emotional weaknesses. *According to Zarathustra in the Season 2 episode "Twinning with the Witches": **Bloom is Tecna's worst match. **Flora is Aisha's worst match. **Stella is Musa's worst match. ***Her claims prove to be somewhat ironic in the case of Aisha and Flora, who often consider the other to be their best friend within the Winx Club on the show's official website. Though, this could also prove that, despite being each other's "worst match," Flora and Aisha grow close to the point of being best friends anyway, working past their clashing differences. *Throughout both 2015 and 2016, each Winx member has a birthday video uploaded onto the official Winx Club YouTube channel to celebrate their birthdays. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Major Characters Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Musa Category:Flora Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Dreamix Category:Onyrix Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Company of Light Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Dragon Flame Category:Love & Pet Category:Earth Category:Domino Category:Solaria Category:Melody Category:Zenith Category:Andros Category:Linphea Category:Allies Category:Roxy Category:Specials Category:Gardenia Category:Gifts of Destiny Category:Winx on Ice Category:Groups